Sous l'océan
by Louguia
Summary: Santana : "Man, je savais que je n'aurais pas du mélanger ces alcools". Ou quand la cousine d'Ariel la sirène rend visite à Santana.


_Bonjour à vous, lecteurs de mon coeur!_

_Bon vous avez été gentil lors de mon précédent OS, alors je vous envoie celui-là encore plus tôt que prévu! C'est moi qui suis gentille là non? (a)_

_Heum cet OS est un peu particulier, je vous préviens tout de suite... Et non, je ne me drogue pas (a)_

_Le titre vient du dessin animé La petite sirène, et je l'ai en boucle dans la tête depuis hier soir, j'ai envie de pleurer!_

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**Sous l'océan**

Marchant difficilement droit à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, Santana Lopez rejoignit le bout de la jetée où elle se laissa tomber. Elle fit une petite grimace en sentant que le caillou était moins lisse que ce qu'elle imaginait, avant de bouger légèrement et de s'allonger complètement dessus.

La soirée avait été un brin arrosée, un peu trop peut-être. Elle était ici, mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Foutu Spring Break, elle s'était laissée convaincre par Noah Puckermann de l'accompagner dans son voyage dans les USA, mais il l'avait plantée pour on ne savait quelle fille du coin. C'était à la base pour oublier sa rupture avec son ex-petite-amie, Brittany, que Santana avait accepté de suivre Puck. Elle n'aurait jamais du finalement.

**- Putain ma vie craint,** soupira Santana en regardant les étoiles au-dessus d'elle.

**- Tu m'en diras tant**, ricana une voix proche d'elle.

Santana se releva brusquement et regarda autour d'elle pour voir… Personne. Personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, ou au moins à bien deux cents mètres d'elle, où un feu de camps avait été allumé sur la plage.

**- Qui a dit ça ?** demanda la latine en regardant autour d'elle.

**- Tu peux m'appeler Dieu.**

La voix railleuse et moqueuse, définitivement féminine, semblait venir d'à côté d'elle, ce qui était encore plus flippant de l'avis de Santana. Elle se mit debout et regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

**- On se calme Miss Vodka, tu vas nous faire une attaque.**

Santana baissa les yeux sur l'océan à quelques rochers d'elles et vit enfin la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Une fille blonde aux yeux verts, un sourire malicieux et mystérieux. Et surtout, une fille qui était en train de se baigner, malgré la température froide de la soirée.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je nage, apparemment.**

Santana resta silencieuse quelques instants et se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux. Cette soirée devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la blonde en train de barboter tranquillement, elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

**- Attends…** murmura Santana en se frottant les yeux. **Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vraiment… _Joder_, tu as une queue de poisson à la place des pieds ?**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde rigola et prit appui à l'aide de ses bras sur un des rochers avant de regarder Santana. Qui semblait complètement perdue et regardait derrière elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un débarque et lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague. Mais personne n'apparut, et la blonde était toujours là quand Santana la regarda à nouveau.

**- Oh man**, soupira la latine en se laissant tomber sur un rocher.** Je savais que je n'aurais pas du mélanger ces alcools.**

La… sirène – huh – rigola une nouvelle fois de son rire cristallin et se laissa à nouveau glisser dans l'eau et se mit sur le dos pour continuer à observer Santana.

**- C'est quoi ton nom miss Vodka ?** demanda paisiblement la blonde en faisant onduler doucement sa queue.

**- Je… Heu… Santana. Et je parle à une foutue sirène. Duh. Je dois être en train de rêver.**

**- Peut-être,** sourit la blonde en souriant en faisant des allers-retours le long de la jetée. **Mais c'est un rêve plutôt agréable non ?**

**- Ouais…** marmonna Santana en la suivant des yeux. **Peut-être, mais c'est flippant. Est-ce que tu es réelle ?**

**- Je crois que je le suis,** lui répondit-elle en souriant.

**- Ok… Alors, est-ce qu… Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger quand je te parle ?**

La blonde rigola une nouvelle fois, et retrouva le rocher sur lequel elle avait pris appui il y a quelques instants en deux ondulations du bassin. Mouvements que Santana trouva atrocement sexy.

**- Alors… Comment tu t'appelles ?** demanda Santana .

**- Quinn.**

**- Ok**, fit doucement Santana. **C'est… Joli.**

**- Merci**, sourit Quinn. **_Tu_ es jolie**, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de retourner entièrement dans l'eau et de s'éloigner. **Mais je dois y aller. Au plaisir de te revoir, jolie Santana.**

**- Attends !** s'exclama brusquement Santana en se relevant.

Mais l'alcool aidant, elle se retrouva brusquement dans équilibre, et tomba sans plus de cérémonie dans l'eau. Le bruit de sa chute attira naturellement l'attention de Quinn, qui nagea à nouveau dans la direction de Santana. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de passer un bras sous les aisselles de la brune pour la remonter à la surface. Et ce fut en crachant de l'eau que Santana reprit son souffle dès que possible.

**- Tu vas bien ?** demanda Quinn en la regardant attentivement.

-** Je n'aurais définitivement pas du boire autant,** fit Santana après quelques toux.

**- Peut-être pas, effectivement.**

Santana trouva appui sur un rocher et parvint à s'y hisser dessus, tentant toujours de reprendre un souffle convenable.

**- Merci,** finit-elle par marmonner.** Est-ce que tu es une de ces sirènes qui fait venir les hommes à toi et qui les tuent ensuite ?**

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois et s'approcha du caillou de Santana, se trouvant plus proche qu'auparavant. Bon mis à part le moment où elle l'avait tirée de l'eau, mais Santana n'avait pas pris le temps de faire particulièrement attention au visage de la blonde. Mais là, elle ne put faire autrement que de réaliser combien Quinn avait des yeux magnifiques.

**- Non, je ne suis pas une sirène tueuse d'hommes. Ni de femmes d'ailleurs. Là-dessous, nous n'avons pas vos genre de codes dits « civilisés ». De belles conneries si tu veux mon avis, qui sont les gens pour exiger que tu tombes amoureux de telle ou telle personne ? Ca craint, sérieux. Vous êtes bizarre, les humains.**

**- A qui le dis-tu**, soupira Santana.** J'aurais du naître sirène alors.**

**- Tu es tombée amoureuse d'une fille ?** demanda curieusement Quinn.

**- Ouais, il y a des années. On a rompu il y a quelques temps… Et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Est-ce que tu es déjà tombée amoureuse toi ?**

**- Oui**, fit Quinn en rougissant. **Mais ce n'était pas une vraie histoire. C'était un garçon qui venait chanter ici tous les matins. Je restais juste là à l'écouter, il pouvait chanter pendant des heures. Et moi je pouvais l'écouter pendant des heures. Il avait une voix magnifique… Tu sais chanter ?**

**- Heu… Oui, si on veut.**

**- Chante pour moi, alors.**

Santana était un peu surprise par une telle demande, et regarda Quinn quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. De toute manière, elle était déjà dans une situation des plus étranges. Ivre, elle avait rencontré une sirène qui l'avait sauvée de la noyade et lui demandait maintenant de lui chanter une histoire. Non mais s'il vous plait…

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je chante ?** demanda la latine.

**- Ce que tu veux. Ta chanson préférée.**

La latine fouilla dans sa mémoire quelques instants, se demandant bien quelle pouvait être sa chanson préférée. Beaucoup était attachées à Brittany, malgré tout. Ce n'était cependant pas ses chansons préférées, plus des choses qui lui faisaient penser à Brittany auparavant. Elle devait apprendre à vivre sans ça désormais. Elle fini néanmoins par opter par une chanson en espagnol, que son Abuela lui chantait quand elle était petite. Santana ne quitta pas Quinn des yeux, et regretta que cette dernière ai fermé les yeux en entendant sa voix.

Mais la chanson arriva bientôt à sa fin, et Quinn rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les yeux noirs de Santana.

**- C'était magnifique**, sourit Quinn.** Tu es une très bonne chanteuse.**

**- Merci. Plus que cet homme que tu venais écouter ?** ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

**- Peut-être**, sourit malicieusement la sirène. **Pourquoi tu as dis que ta vie craignait, au fait tout à l'heure ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Parfois j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne me retiens ici. Ma petite-amie a rompu avec moi, mes parents n'en n'ont pas grand-chose à faire de moi, ma grand-mère refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis qu'elle sait que j'aime les filles… Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie.**

**- Je suppose effectivement que ça doit être pénible,** fit pensivement Quinn.

**- A qui le dis-tu… Et ça fait quoi dans la vie une sirène, à part onduler du bassin et barboter ?**

Quinn éclata de rire et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre. Du reste, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à la douce mélodie des rires de Quinn.

**- Pas grand-chose, en fait. On profite juste de la vie, on se promène…**

**- Tu fais amie-ami avec des crabes ?** demanda la latine en se souvenant du dessin animé de la petite sirène.

- **Non**, sourit Quinn une nouvelle fois.** Ce que je préfère faire moi, c'est découvrir des nouveaux endroits. Mais j'évite de passer par les océans, les longues traversées d'eau sans personne à mes côtés me font peur.**

**- Ok, je parle à une sirène qui à peur de l'océan. Mon imagination est vraiment tordue.**

Quinn arqua un sourcil et regarda Santana quelques instants, lui laissant ainsi le temps de réaliser combien elle avait pu se montrer insultante. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle commença à bafouiller des excuses, et se fit presque immédiatement couper par Quinn.

**- Je t'ai sauvée de la noyade il y a quelques minutes, je doute que ton imagination aurait pu faire ça, Santana.**

**- Je sais, je suis désolée. C'est juste que… Tu es une sirène. Tu es censée être une légende ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**- Je comprends**, fit pensivement Quinn.

**- Et ça parle quelle langue une sirène ?**

**- La langue des mers. Mais je parle anglais, comme tu as pu le constater.**

**- Effectivement… Comment tu l'as appris, d'ailleurs ?**

**- A force de traîner par-là. Sur une île au milieu de l'océan, il y avait un professeur qui donnait des cours d'anglais au bord de l'eau. J'ai appris comme ça. Mais ça remonte, maintenant.**

**- Ca remonte ?** demanda Santana en arquant un sourcil. **Tu as quel âge ?**

**- 86 ans.**

**- Wow… Tu es plutôt bien conservée…**

Santana laissa son regard glisser sur les courbes de Quinn, qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler une nouvelle fois. Mais Santana était sincèrement choquée, à son avis cette fille ne faisait pas plus que 23-24 ans. Apparemment, les sirènes vieillissaient moins rapidement que les êtres humains.

**- Dis-moi un truc dans ta langue,** demanda Santana en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Elle se trouvait désormais assise sur un rocher près de Quinn, et elle venait d'enlever ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. La blonde la regarda une fraction de secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter, avant de se décider.

Les mots qu'elle prononça étaient chantants et très agréables, envoûtants même. Mais Santana n'aurait même pas été capable de les retranscrire phonétiquement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?** demanda curieusement Santana.

Quinn lui sourit une nouvelle fois et arqua un de ses sourcils avant de lui répondre.

**- J'ai dis « Je te trouve très belle Santana ».**

**- Oh,** sourit Santana en se sentant rougir. **Et bien… Merci, je suppose ?**

**- De rien,** pouffa Quinn.

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire et Santana ne put faire autrement que de le lui sourire à son tour. Quinn avait beau lui avoir dit qu'elle n'était pas une sirène avec ces espèces de pouvoirs magiques glauques qu'on leur portait, Santana se sentait étrangement attirée par elle. En vérité, elle avait très envie de l'embrasser à cet instant précis, et la latine décida brusquement de céder à sa pulsion. Elle se pencha doucement sur Quinn, qui se recula brusquement alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

**- Ne fais pas ça.**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait remarqué que la respiration de Quinn s'était accélérée lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre, et même si Quinn était une sirène cela marchait de la même manière que pour les humains ça non ?

-** Si un humain embrasse une sirène, il en devient une aussi**, sourit tristement Quinn. **Et une sirène ne peut pas vivre très longtemps hors de l'eau.**

**- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse, non ?**

**- Non.**

Santana eut un petit sourire satisfait et glissa à nouveau dans l'eau, volontairement cette fois. Quinn la regardait avec un petit air surpris, et sembla perdre sa contenance et son assurance pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler à Santana.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je t'embrasse et que je me transforme en sirène, demanda Santana en s'approchant de la blonde jusqu'à la coincer entre elle et son rocher, **tu resteras avec moi ?**

**- Oui je pense**, répondit Quinn après une fraction d'hésitation. **Mais il n'y a pas de retour en arrière Santana, si tu deviens une sirène, tu le resteras toute ta vie.**

**- M'en fous,** grommela Santana.

Elle plongea son regard dans les rubis verts et brillants de Quinn, avant de tout simplement approcher ses lèvres de celles de la blonde. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur prendre immédiatement possession de son corps, mais décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant. Embrasser Quinn était comme un rêve. De l'avis de la latine, elle avait les lèvres les plus douces, les plus chaudes et les plus agréables du monde. Quinn, quand a elle, fut surprise du goût de celle de Santana. Elles étaient sucrées, et elle adorait déjà cela.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, Santana plongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux verts de Quinn, un petit sourire affiché sur son visage. Le même était visible sur celui de Quinn, avant qu'elle ne baisse son regard sur le corps de Santana, désormais transformée en sirène. Sans le moindre mot, la blonde se contenta de sourire à Santana et de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de la latine, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, et de l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

* * *

_Tralala, cet OS était sponsorisé par !_

_Promis, j'irai consulter bientôt (a)_

_Prochain et dernier OS soit dimanche soit lundi, suivant le nombre de commentaires que vous me laissez (a)_

_Passez un bon vendredi les cocos!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


End file.
